Increased competition and accelerated rhythm in the modern society make people live in an stressful environment, under a high work pressure and stress for long periods of time, which are usually accompanied by the following symptoms in terms of Traditional Chinese Medicine (TCM hereinafter), such as “limbs chill,” “limp aching lumbus and knees”, premature graying or losing hairs at a early stage, nocturia, sexual function decline, suppressed immune function and “kidney vacuity”. According the TCM theory, kidney vacuity (or the kidney function weakened) is mainly caused by “three overextertions”: “physical overextertion”, “mind fatigue” and “sexual overindulgence”. Fatigue, high strength in the work, always work overtime and late at night will cause the body into a continuous state of fatigue, causing symptoms of kidney vacuity; secondly, high work pressure and living pressure cause the body unable to relax, thus inducing kidney vacuity; thirdly, too frequent and overindulged sexual activity result in “Essence” and “Qi” incompetent, thus causing symptoms of kidney vacuity.
Therefore, how to delay the onset of fatigue, eliminate fatigue rapidly, restore energy and maintain a strong energy is extremely important, it becomes one of the hot issues of social concern. In the prior art, the products alleviating fatigue by supplementing Kidney are mostly traditional Chinese medicines, such as Jingui Shenqi Pill, Liuwei Dihuang Pill, Qiyuan Guihua extract, Shenling Baizhu San, etc. Clinical research works for improving kidney vacuity-caused fatigue of traditional vacuity-by using Chinese medicinal materials such as Herba Epimedii, Cornu Cervi Pantotrichum, Radix Morindae Officinalis, Radix Panacis Quinquefolii (American ginseng), Herba Rhodiolae, Radix Astragali seu Hedysari, Radix Angelicae Sinensis, Rhizoma Polygonati, etc. were also reported, but these products can not be used for a long time, due to their side effects.